Obsession at First Sight
by jacqueliney
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are happily married and living in New York City, when Rachel decides take a break from Broadway so they expand their family. But, will their hopes and dreams be crushed when one of Rachel's fans becomes a little too obsessed?
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written fanfiction in a while. The idea for this story popped into my head a few weeks ago, though. Unfortunately for Faberry, the rest of the chapters won't be nearly as happy as this one; and Rachel's fan will be appearing more and more each chapter. I'd love to hear what you think, so please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately. **

* * *

Rachel's day hadn't started off on the greatest of notes. Somehow, a fan had gotten their hands on her home phone number, and left several messages on the answering machine. This sort of thing had happened before, so she wasn't exactly surprised. But, there was something different about these messages. His tone of voice was so threatening, that it sent shivers down her spine.

The messages didn't even say anything that she hadn't heard from hundreds of fans since she announced she would be taking an indefinite hiatus from performing. It was just the usual _I miss you Rachel Berry. I need to hear you voice. When are you coming back? Why did you leave me? _Sort of thing. Rachel had immediately deleted the messages, knowing they would really freak Quinn out. She had a feeling she would be giving her wife extremely disappointing news later on, and the messages would only add to the stress.

Now, she found herself nervously pacing in the master bedroom she shared with her wife. She was far too anxious to remain in the bathroom for the five minutes it took for the test to be completed. She did her best to put the many breathing exercises she had learned over the years as a performer to good use. But, they were doing nothing to calm her nerves. How could anyone expect her to be calm at moment like this, anyway? Her entire life could possibly change in the next couple of minutes.

She refused to get her hopes up, though. After the last two attempts failed, she didn't want to set herself up for that kind of disappoint again. Rachel decided to make good use of the remaining three minutes and 42 seconds, and mentally prepared herself to walk back into the master bath, and see one pink line. Just like she had last month, and the month before that.

As she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Quinn's disappointed face flashed through her mind. It broke Rachel's heart when she saw the way Quinn's face had fallen after seeing the results of the previous two tests. Which was why Rachel decided to take the test while Quinn was at work this time. She thought her wife would be spared of some of the disappointment if she didn't actually have to see the test.

Rachel couldn't help but feel like her body had let her and Quinn down the previous two times; and she had a feeling it was going to let them down again. When she went out to the store earlier that morning, she almost didn't even bother purchasing a test; she felt like she already knew what the result was going to be. But, after a horrible vision of her ending up on an episode of _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_ flashed through her mind, she immediately made her way towards the Family Planning aisle.

Glancing up at the clock, Rachel realized in a little over a minute she was either going to be devastated or she would be receiving the best news of her life. She fully expected the former, but desperately hoped for the latter. She wanted to start a family with Quinn more than she had ever wanted anything. Her desire for this was even stronger than her desire to become a star was back in high school. They both wanted this; they both needed this to be positive.

Getting pregnant had been the sole reason Rachel chose not to renew her contract with the Broadway revival of West Side Story. She had been cast to play the role of Maria two years ago, just a few months after her and Quinn's overly extravagant wedding. Maria was one of the roles she always dreamt of playing; and those two years had been some of the best years of her life. She even received two Best Leading Actress in a Musical Tonys for her performance. But, she knew it was time to move on. She was twenty-six after all, which meant she was year behind on having children, according to her thirty year plan.

A high-pitched ding, coming from the timer she set in the bathroom, pulled Rachel out of her thoughts, and she took a deep breath as she slowly made her way into the bathroom.

Rachel's heart was pounding and she was struggling to breathe. But, she willed herself to inhale and exhale,only because she didn't want to pass out and have Quinn come home to a negative pregnancy test _and _an unconscious wife.

By the time she managed to build up enough courage to pick up the test and look at the result, her eyes were clouded with premature tears of disappointment, and her hands were shaking so terribly that she wasn't able to properly make out what the result was. She suddenly regretted doing this without Quinn. She desperately wished her wife had been there to hold her hand, and whisper soothing words in her ear; like she had done the previous two times.

Once she was able to take a few deep breaths and managed to compose herself, Rachel glanced back down at the test. It took her brain a few seconds to process the fact that she wasn't staring down at just one pink line, but two.

"Oh my God," she whispered as the unnecessary and premature tears of disappointment from a few minutes earlier were replaced with tears of complete and utter joy.

Rachel fumbled around the sink to find the blue pregnancy test box, knocking over several bottles of lotion, soap, and Quinn's toothbrush. She made a mental note to replace the last item before they brushed their teeth for bed. Rachel wanted to be certain that she was reading the results correctly. After reading and re-reading the box about a dozen times, Rachel was finally confident that she had indeed read it correctly.

"I'm pregnant," she said to herself in the mirror.

She brought her hand down to her toned lower abdomen; unable to believe that there was actually a life growing inside of her. A child. Her child. Quinn's child.

Rachel frowned when she thought of Quinn, and how disappointed she was going to be that she missed such a big event. Rachel decided she couldn't just blab the news to Quinn. She had to do something special. She just had to figure out a way to suppress the urge she had to run out into the street scream the news to the world.

After leaving the bathroom, Rachel placed the pregnancy test, as well as the box, into her nightstand drawer. She smiled brightly when she realized she had just started what would eventually become her child's keepsake room. Which would most likely be very similar to the Rachel Berry shrine her father's had of her in their basement. Once the box and test were safely tucked away (Rachel knew Quinn had a tendency to not see the sentimental value in certain items, such as a pregnancy test box, would likely throw it away) Rachel dialed up her assistant to put her plan to surprise Quinn in motion.

* * *

By the time Quinn arrived home from work, Rachel was about to explode from having to keep the news to herself all day. Busying herself with Quinn's surprise, and several back up plans in case Quinn didn't catch on, had helped some. But, now Rachel was so excited to share the news with her wife, that she practically bounced across the room into Quinn's arms.

Quinn laughed softly. "Hey, Rach, seems like you've had a good day."

Rachel pulled away, and gave her wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, you have no idea how amazing this day has been."

Quinn smiled. "Well, I'm glad one of us had a good day. We had a huge luncheon today, it was awful."

Quinn was referring to the catering company she recently started with Santana and Brittany. Quinn and Santana majored in culinary arts in college; Brittany didn't quite make it to college, but you can't have Santana without Brittany, so she was automatically in.

"Don't worry. You're day is going to get so much better." Rachel beamed and pulled a candy bar out of her pocket. "Can I interest you in a _Baby_ Ruth bar, Quinn?"

"Have you been eating those today? Is that why you're so wound up?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "I don't think those are vegan."

Rachel sighed, she didn't expect Quinn to catch on so early in the game. "Never mind the chocolate, Quinn. Look, I bought you some flowers. White Lilies with some _Baby's_ Breath."

"You're so sweet." Quinn pulled Rachel close to her and softly kissed her on the temple. "Hey, wait. Aren't these like...funeral flowers?"

"What? Quinn! No! Well, actually, yes, Lilies are often used at funerals. But, they are also associated with motherhood."

Quinn nodded. "Well, thank you Rach, they're beautiful."

Rachel did her best to not become frustrated with her wife's obliviousness. Doing one of her signature storm outs would most likely confuse Quinn even more, and have a negative impact on the situation.

"I've also started dinner. Can you check on what I've got in the oven?"

"Rachel, the oven isn't even on. I guess that's better than the time you almost caught the apartment on fire," Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen, with Rachel close on her heels. "What are you trying to cook?"

"Look and see." Rachel was practically shaking with excitement when Quinn bent down and opened the oven.

Confusion settled on Quinn's brows. "A bun?"

"Yes, Quinn. I have a bun in the oven."

Quinn stared blankly at Rachel for a few seconds. "Why? This is like a hamburger bun. You don't even like these."

"Because, Quinn, this is what we've been waiting for." Rachel hoped something would finally click in her wife's oblivious brain, but she wasn't so lucky. "I have a bun in the oven," she repeated slowly.

"Oh, Rach, are you talking about last week when I said I wanted crescent rolls? Although, I still don't understand why you only put one in, unless you aren't hungry."

Rachel finally enough. "For goodness sakes, Quinn! At the moment your perception skills are equal to Finn Hudson's, possibly lower."

"Rachel...I...are you feeling sick or something? You're not really acting like yourself."

Rachel took a deep breath. Clearly, trying to get Quinn to figure it out on her own wasn't going to work. She turned and stood so she was in front of Quinn, and took on of her wife's hands into her own.

"Rach, you're shaking. Is everything okay?" Quinn's eyes were full of concern as she stared down at Rachel and wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared; everything is perfect. I have another surprise for you. But, it's going to take this one a little while to get here."

Rachel lifted the bottom of her t-shirt up, and guided Quinn's hand to lower abdomen. "Surprise, Mommy," she whispered while she studied Quinn's face for a reaction.

Quinn's eyes widened. "You're...oh my God! Rachel! We're having a baby?"

Rachel nodded. "I took the test while you were at work. I didn't want you to have to go through the disappoint again. But, it was positive. We're having a baby."

"I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too, Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they were very helpful in motivating me while writing this chapter. Rachel's fan will be making his first appearance in chapter 3, and once again, this chapter is far happier and fluffier than it will be once all of the drama really starts unfolding. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story thus far!

Quinn smiled when she walked through the front door, and saw Rachel curled up on the couch reading one of the dozens of pregnancy she picked up at the bookstore the day before.

"Hey Rach," Quinn said. Her smile quickly faded when she noticed the tears that were streaming down Rachel's face. She dropped her purse and the mail at the front door, and rushed over to her wife. "Rachel? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

After Quinn sat down, Rachel snuggled into her shoulder and let out several quiet sobs. "I'm already a terrible mother."

Quinn began softly running her fingers through Rachel's hair, in an attempt to soothe her. "What are you talking about?

Rachel pulled away, and positioned herself so she was facing Quinn. "You know that vegan sesame seed bagel I ate this morning?"

Quinn arched a brow, but nodded. She had no idea where Rachel was going with this.

"Well, the eleventh item on the list of things you should not consume during pregnancy is sesame seeds." Rachel dramatically pointed to the book that was still in her hands. "The book says you should especially avoid them during the first trimester."

Rachel's lower lip began to tremble, and Quinn could tell she was about to break down again. "Oh, Rach, I don't think that's anything to freak out about. It certainly doesn't make you a terrible mother."

"Quinn! I am _not_ freaking out; I am simply concerned that my actions have had a negative impact on our unborn child's well being."

Quinn sighed. "I know, Rach. I just don't think there is any reason to be so concerned. But, if it would make you feel better we could mention it to the doctor at your appointment next week."

Rachel snuggled into Quinn again. "He'll probably call Child Protective Services on me. Our baby isn't even born yet, and I've already gotten him or her taken away from us."

"I'm pretty sure your doctor isn't going to call CPS on you, and I highly doubt our child will end up in foster care." Quinn did her best not to laugh. The pregnancy hormones were certainly making Rachel even more dramatic; something she didn't even know was possible. "Besides, you need to start smiling. Santana and Brittany are going to be here any minute. I don't know about you, but I'm extremely excited to share this amazing news."

Rachel smiled when Quinn's hand found it's way to her stomach. "I can't wait. Do you think we should do the bun in the oven thing?"

"I don't think so. You know Santana hates games; and I know Brittany wouldn't catch on. It's probably best to just tell them out right."

"You're right," Rachel said as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You know what would be fun?"

Rachel's face lit up. "Telling them in song?"

"Well...no." Quinn saw the way Rachel's face fell. "I mean, that would be fun, and I'm sure you'd be able to pick the perfect song. I just don't think Santana has the patience for that. I was actually going to suggest that we pick up a book of baby names, so we could go through it together. I know we still have eight months to go. I just think it would be a good idea to know what we both like, so it will be easier for us to compromise later on."

"Oh, that's sweet, Quinn. However, it is completely unnecessary. I've had the names of my children picked out since I was nine years old. If it's little girl, we will name her Fanny; and if we have a boy we're naming him Tevye."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Wha...what?"

"Fanny, after Barbra's iconic role in _Funny Girl; _and Tevye is the male lead in _Fiddler on the Roof_. It's also a traditional Jewish name; which will please my Nona."

Quinn stared at her wife for a few seconds, trying her best to come up with a way to tell Rachel there was no way in hell they were naming their child Fanny or Tevye, without upsetting her in her hormonal state. "Rach...I-"

A knock at the door cut Quinn off; and she got up to answer it. "Brittany, Santana, come on in," she said to the two former Cheerios.

"Jesus, Q. Why the hell is your mail all over the floor?" Santana asked as she stepped over the mess Quinn had made earlier.

"Rachel was upset when I came in. I was concerned, and I just dropped everything so I could get to her," Quinn explained as she bent down to pick up the discarded mail. "Rach, you've got quite a bit of mail over here; there's a huge envelope. It looks like it might be important."

"I'll look at it later; this is far more important. Santana, Brittany, could you please have a seat?" Rachel motioned to the loveseat in front of the couch she was occupying.

Santana narrowed her eyes, but she did what Rachel asked. Leaving out the snarky comment she would normally make after Rachel instructed her to do something. She shared a nervous look with Brittany, when they noticed how red and puffy Rachel's eyes were; not knowing that was due to an irrational hormonal outburst.

Quinn returned to her spot next to Rachel, and squeezed her hand gently. "Are you ready to tell them?"

Rachel nodded and prepared to speak, but Brittany spoke before she could. "Rachel, you look sad. Did the paparazzi take your picture from the wrong angle again?"

Rachel cringed a little as she thought about those photographs. "No, Brittany, well they better not have. This is far more serious than that."

"Oh God, are one of you about to die?" Santana asked, causing Brittany's eyes to instantly fill with tears.

Quinn furrowed her brow. "No, neither of us are dying. Why would you even think like that, Santana?"

"For starters, you tell me you all have something extremely important to talk to us about, and when we get here Berry's eyes are all red and puffy, the apartment is in disarray. Something is up. Are you two getting a divorce?" Santana eyed the couple expectantly.

"Santana! No one is dying, and Quinn and I certainly aren't getting a divorce." Rachel paused, and turned to smile at Quinn before continuing. "We wanted to tell you to make sure your calendars are kept open in the beginning of June."

"Berry," Santana warned, "you better not be planning another one of those musical cruises again. It took all I had to restrain myself from killing every single person on that ship last time."

"No, we are not going on a cruise. If you two would be quiet for two seconds and let Rachel speak, you would know what was going on," Quinn said, she was beginning to lose her patience.

"Thank you, Quinn. I asked you two to keep your calendars open, because we would like you to be in town for the birth of our child. I'm pregnant." Rachel smiled brightly, and she and Quinn anxiously awaited Brittany and Santana's reactions.

Brittany dropped her gaze to the floor, as she tried to figure out how such a thing could even happen. While Santana crossed her arms, and looked Rachel square in the eye. "What the hell is wrong with you, Berry?"

Rachel glanced over at Quinn, who seemed just as shocked as she was at Santana and Brittany's lack of enthusiasm. "I must say that I am shocked at your reactions, we-"

"Shocked? You are very lucky you're knocked up Berry, or I would totally be kicking your ass right now," Santana snarled.

"Santana," Quinn raised her voice. "Don't talk to her like that."

Santana stood up and began pacing around the living room, hoping that doing so would help calm her anger. "Why the hell are you defending her, Quinn? She cheated on you."

Rachel gasped. "I did no such thing, Santana Lopez!"

"Santana, sit back down," Quinn waited for Santana do as she asked, and continued. "Rachel did not cheat on me. We planned this; we used a sperm donor."

Santana's face softened, and she shot Rachel an apologetic look before looking at Quinn. "So, you made a conscious choice to have a child with Berry? Her crazy is going to be like tripled with all of those hormones."

Rachel scowled at her. "We didn't tell anybody about our plan to expand our family, just in case it didn't work out. But, yes, Santana, this is something we _both_ want; and after an extensive donor search, we were able to find one who had similar physical characteristics to Quinn, as well as an interest in the arts, and an above average IQ."

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana noticed Brittany smiling at her. "B, do not get any ideas."

"But San," Brittany whined, "Rachel and Quinn's baby will need a friend."

"Pouting isn't going to work this time, B. So, cut it out," Santana warned.

Rachel smiled. "You know, Santana, I recall you and Brittany having a similar conversation about getting married during Quinn and I's wedding reception. I'm fairly certain you two were married less than six months later. Brittany's right, Tevye or Fanny would appreciate a friend."

"Fanny and Tevye?" Santana fumbled over the second name. "Q, do not let her do that to your child. It's bad enough that the kid could inherit Rachel's personality, but to give it such an awful name is practically child abuse."

When she was certain Rachel wasn't looking, Quinn mouthed a quick 'I know' in Santana's direction.

"Santana, I resent your implication that the names Fanny and Tevye are anything less than satisfactory. Any child would be lucky to have a name heavily connected to musical theatre," Rachel said.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "San, does this mean we can name our baby Asparagus? Just like in _Cats_."

Santana sighed heavily. She knew allowing Rachel to introduce Brittany to musicals had been a mistake. "No, B we cannot, because we are not having a baby, ever." Santana stood up and grabbed Brittany by the hand. "Let's go, these two are a terrible influence."

Rachel and Quinn both laughed and said their goodbyes as they watched Santana practically drag Brittany out of the their apartment. "They are so ridiculous," Quinn said as she began sorting through the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills," Rachel said as she looked over her pile of mail. She frowned a little when she got to the large manilla envelope Quinn had mentioned earlier. She found it extremely strange that there was no return address, or a stamp. It was almost as if someone simply placed it into their mailbox. Rachel knew that was ridiculous, though. Their box was locked, it would be impossible for anyone, other than her or Quinn to open it. Sighing a little, she gently opened the envelope, surprised to see pictures of herself inside.

"That's the outfit you wore yesterday," Quinn noted as she glanced at the pictures in Rachel's lap. "Those look like paparazzi pictures; was someone following you yesterday?"

Rachel pursed her lips as she thought back to the previous morning. "No, I don't recall seeing anyone. I believe this was when I was going out to buy the pregnancy test."

"Why would the paparazzi mail these to you? This doesn't make since." Quinn took a few of the pictures, and frowned when she realized that whoever took these seemed to have followed Rachel from the apartment building, to the store, and back home again.

Rachel could tell by the look on Quinn's face that her wife was about to go into her overprotective mode. "It's not a big deal, Quinn. They follow me all the time, this is nothing unusual. I'm sure my publicist or manager is the one that sent them; probably to tell me that the news of our pregnancy is about to be leaked." Rachel took the pictures out of Quinn's hands and put them back in the envelope. "Let's not worry about this, okay? Let's keep our focus on the baby, and not on something silly like this."

Quinn was hesitant, but she nodded. Rachel was right, it was probably nothing to worry about. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Of course."

"Just keep your eye out for these paparazzi guys, and don't let them get to close. I'd hate to have to unleash my inner HBIC on them. That would get _very_ ugly."

Rachel laughed at her wife. "I promise, just please don't worry. These guys are harmless, nothing is going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love hearing what you think about the story. As I said, Rachel's fan is introduced in this chapter, and he will be featured a lot from here on out. But, there will still be plenty of Faberry moments. I hope you enjoy this.

No matter where Rachel happened to be going, she was always on time. Unfortunately for her, Quinn usually wasn't. Whether she was trying to catch a plane or meeting her wife for dinner, Quinn was guaranteed to be at least five to ten minutes late.

However, Rachel thought Quinn would have made every attempt to be on time for their first obstetrician appointment. Rachel had even told her the appointment was twenty minutes earlier than it actually was. She knew her doctor was going to think poorly of them after finding out about sesame seed incident, they didn't need him to judge them on their time management skills as well.

Rachel paced anxiously in front of the bench where she was supposed to meet Quinn; she was growing more and more impatient as each second ticked by. "Finally," she murmured when _Defying Gravity_ started blaring from the inside of her purse.

"Quinn, where are you? We're going to miss our appointment," Rachel said into the receiver. She stopped her pacing and was standing in front of the bench with her hand on her hip. "They are going to question our time management skills, you know. If we can't remember to make it to our appointments on time, they are going to think we won't be able to keep the baby on a good schedule."

"_Rach, I know. I'm so sorry. I was catering a luncheon in Lennox Hill-"_

Rachel cut her off. "Quinn? Are those sirens I hear in the background?"

"_Yeah, there was a little...incident with my car."_

Rachel sat down on the bench, and waited for Quinn's explanation. Her heart pounded in her chest. Quinn's voice was shaky, and Rachel could immediately tell that something wasn't right. She knew Quinn wouldn't sound this upset about a dead battery, or even a minor fender bender. "What is it, Quinn?"

"_I'm not sure I should tell you over the phone. I don't want you to overreact, stress isn't good for the baby."'_

"Not knowing is stressing me out far more than the truth could. I have this image in my mind of you bleeding out in the middle of a street somewhere. Are you hurt? Where are you? Should I meet you at the hospital?"

"_I'm not hurt. Santana, Brittany, and I are just fine. The car just sort of...caught on fire."_

Rachel gasped and placed her hand over her chest. "What? How? Are you sure you're alright? Smoke inhalation is very serious, Quinn."

"_I'm fine, the paramedics checked me out. The fire department said it looks like someone mixed chlorine in with my brake fluid, and that caused the fire. The police are involved. As soon as I talk to them, I can get out of here."_

Rachel's stomach twisted into knots at the idea of someone intentionally causing any harm to Quinn. "Who would do this? Why would someone want to hurt you? Where are you?"

"_What is this Twenty Questions?"_

"Quinn! This is no time for jokes. Someone deliberately put your life in danger. Now tell me your location so I can get to you as soon as possible."

"_No, Rach, go to your appointment. Making sure everything is okay with baby is far more important. I'm just going to finish up with the police, they are pretty sure this was a prank intended for someone else. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Rachel sighed in defeat. "Okay, I do want to see the police report when we get home, though. I need to insure that they're properly investigating this."

"_Alright. I love you, Rach."_

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel said before hanging up.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at her background picture. It was of her and Quinn at their anniversary dinner a few months earlier. Rachel couldn't help but think of all the what if's. What if Quinn hadn't made it out of the car in time? What if she was forced to go through this pregnancy alone? What if their baby had to grow up without knowing Quinn?

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

A masculine voice pulled Rachel out of her thoughts. She quickly glanced up, and saw a sandy haired man standing in front of her. His green eyes were full of concern, and Rachel was suddenly aware that she was having a very public meltdown. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said wiping her eyes quickly.

He smiled at her. "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't seem fine."

"I'm just a little shaken up. My wife was supposed to meet me here for our appointment, but she was in an accident of sorts; and the thought that I could have lost-" A small sob escaped from Rachel's lips. "I"m sorry, I really shouldn't be telling you this. I don't even know you."

Rachel was surprised when the man held his hand out. "I'm Eddie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Rachel," she said hesitantly reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Berry. Rachel Berry. I've seen you in _West Side Story_."

Rachel blushed, not only had she broken down in front of a complete stranger, but this stranger happened to be a fan as well. She knit her brows together as she stared at him. "You look familiar as well."

"Well, I work in this medical plaza. I work at Hope Valley Fertility Clinic, but I'm getting ready to transfer to Doctor Hart's Obstetrician Office," he said pointing in the general direction of the buildings.

Rachel nodded. "My wife and I were patients of Hope Valley, and we just so happen to have our first appointment with Dr. Hart today."

"Well how about that." Eddie smiled as Rachel stood up. "Do you know where his office is?"

Rachel glanced around at all of the buildings in the plaza. "Not exactly. My wife is better with that kind of thing."

"Well, I can walk you there if you want. I've got to go for my second interview anyway," Eddie offered.

Rachel wiped her eyes one last time. "That would be really nice, thank you."

"Is your wife okay?" Eddie asked once they began walking towards the correct building. "You mentioned she was in an accident."

Rachel bit her lip, not wanting another round of tears to start up. "Her car caught on fire, it seems she was an unintended victim of a prank. She's okay, though."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear it," Eddie said as he glanced down at his feet. "Well here we are."

Rachel smiled gratefully at him when he held the door open for her. She went over to the desk to check in, and repeatedly apologized for being five minutes late. After she was done, Eddie waved at her from a seat in the waiting room. "Do they usually make potential employees wait with all of the patients?" she asked after taking a seat next to him.

"It allows you to get a feel for how the office runs," Eddie explained.

Rachel just nodded and began to play with her wedding ring. She quickly blinked away the fresh tears that filled her eyes when she thought about Quinn not being there with her.

"You okay?"

Rachel looked up from her ring and gave Eddie a small smile. "I just really wish my wife was here. It's our first appointment."

"That's understandable," Eddie said. "How far along are you?"

Rachel's hand absently went to her still very flat stomach. "Six weeks yesterday." She shifted a little in her chair, slightly uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her stomach. She knew she had to be polite to him, though. He stopped to make sure she was alright, and led her to the office. The least she could do was engage him in conversation.

"Rachel!"

Rachel's head jerked up when she heard the familiar voice call out her name. "Quinn! You made it." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, causing Quinn to wince in pain. Rachel jumped back. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Quinn smiled and pushed Rachel's hair behind her ear. "I'm just a little sore from where I had to slam on the breaks."

Rachel frowned and grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her over to the chairs. "I'm so glad you're okay. When I think about all of the other possible outcomes..."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand. "Hey, don't think like that. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Quinn glanced over and noticed Eddie staring at them. "Whose you're friend?"

Rachel turned around quickly in her chair, upon seeing Quinn she had momentarily forgotten about Eddie. "This is Eddie, he helped me find the office. He used to work at Hope Valley, and he works here now. Eddie, this is my wife, Quinn."

Quinn smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

Before Eddie could respond, a nurse appeared at the door and called Rachel back. Rachel glanced back one last time to give Eddie a polite smile. She knew she would likely be seeing him at all of her appointments, and she didn't want him to think she was unappreciative.

Once they were in the room, Rachel began to nervously pace back and forth. "What if there is something wrong? What if the sesame seeds gave the baby some sort of deformity?" Rachel stopped pacing and looked Quinn directly in the eyes. "Oh my God, Quinn, what if I am having a hysterical pregnancy, just like Mrs. Schuester?"

Quinn chuckled. "I doubt you are having a hysterical pregnancy. Now would you please sit on the exam table and wait for the doctor? All of your worrying and pacing is making me worry."

Rachel nodded and hopped up on the table just as Dr. Hart came in. "Hello, Rachel," he said. "I'm Dr. Hart, how are you feeling?"

"Other than some mild morning sickness, I feel great," Rachel nervously glanced at Quinn who was standing next to the exam table, holding her hand for support. "I do have a question, though."

Dr. Hart nodded as he looked over Rachel's chart. "Ask away."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Let's say that hypothetically one of your patients ate a bagel with sesame seeds on it, and this hypothetical patient called the bagel company and found out each bagel has an average of one tablespoon of sesame seeds on it. Would this be cause for concern?"

Dr. Hart and Quinn shared a smile. "No, Rachel. The sesame seeds likely had no effect on your baby. Speaking of baby, are you two ready to get a glimpse of your little one?"

Both Rachel and Quinn nodded eagerly. Rachel jumped a little when she felt the cold ultrasound gel on her stomach. "Okay, do you see that?" Dr. Hart asked as he pointed to the screen. "That is the embryo, and that fluttering is the heartbeat."

Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Look at our little blob," she said as tears filled her eyes.

Rachel laughed as tears streamed down her face. "That is the most beautiful little blob I have ever seen."

Quinn smiled as she stared at the screen. But, her smile quickly faded when she turned to look at the growth chart on the opposite wall, and saw Eddie lingering in the doorway. Once he realized that she saw him, he quickly disappeared down the hall. Quinn tried not to think too much of it. He did work there after all, and he had helped her wife. But, something about the guy rubbed her the wrong way, she just couldn't figure out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. This purpose of this chapter is to add more suspicion around Eddie. The drama is really going to pick up in Chapter Five. Also, would you prefer for Baby Faberry to be a boy or a girl?

* * *

Rachel sat in the waiting room of Dr. Hart's office with her arms crossed in front her chest. "I can't believe Quinn is missing this."

"Would you please stop pouting." Santana rolled her eyes. "_I_ can't believe Q talked me into coming with you."

Rachel glanced over at Santana, she was extremely grateful Santana had accompanied her; but it wasn't the same without Quinn.

"God, Berry, you really are getting fat." Santana poked Rachel's slightly swollen stomach.

"Santana!" Rachel batted Santana's hand away. "I assure you my weight gain is right on target for the baby's gestational age, and for someone of my stature."

"You mean a dwarf?"

"Rachel Berry-Fabray?" a nurse called out, interrupting the girls' banter.

Rachel had to practically drag Santana into the exam room with her. "What would be the point of you being here if you stayed in the waiting room? That wouldn't be very supportive."

Santana nervously glanced around the room. She couldn't think of a time where she had felt more out of place. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to see you drop your knees, Berry." She shuddered a little at the mental image.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there will be none of that during this visit. " Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why could get off work, but Quinn, or even Brittany, couldn't."

"This is an important client, and I'm apparently lacking good customer service skills, or some shit like that."

"Well, no shock there," Rachel said.

"Hello, Rachel," Eddie said as he entered the room. "How are you today?"

Rachel furrowed her brows. "Eddie, I wasn't expecting you."

Santana's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. Her protective instincts kicked in immediately after she saw the way Rachel tensed up when that guy walked into the room.

Eddie sat down on a stool and began setting up the equipment. "I'm the ultrasound technician."

"Oh." Rachel bit her lip. "Where's Dr. Hart?"

"Unless we see an abnormality on the ultrasound, he won't be needed today." Eddie looked over at Santana. "This isn't your wife."

"No, this is a friend of ours." Rachel turned to face Santana. "This is Eddie, he helped me out last time I was here."

Santana just nodded, and eyed Eddie suspiciously. Eddie saw the way she was looking at him, and he cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you, Santana. Shall we get started, Rachel?"

Rachel hesitated, but ultimately decided to just get this over with. She nodded, laid back on the table, and lifted her shirt up. She jumped a little when she felt the cold gel on her skin, and resisted the urge she had to reach out and take Santana's hand for support, knowing that wouldn't end well.

"Okay," Eddie said as a black and grey image flickered onto the screen. "There's the baby."

Rachel's eyes widened. "So beautiful," she murmured, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"God, look at the size of it's head. It looks like a creature out of one of those Alien movies," Santana said with a scowl.

Rachel whipped her head around, and glared at Santana. "My baby is beautiful, Santana. He or she will grow into their head." She turned to face Eddie again, with an unsure look on her face. "Right? He or she will grow into that head, won't they?"

Eddie laughed. "Of course, you're only ten weeks Rachel, the baby still has a lot of growing to do." Eddie turned back to the screen. "Look at how active. I'm not sure I've ever seen one this active so early on."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, I assume it gets that from it's mother."

Eddie smiled but never looked away from the screen. "So perfect, this baby is absolutely perfect."

Santana raised her brows, she swore she saw Eddie tearing up as he looked at the screen. She glanced over at Rachel to see if she noticed the strange reaction as well. But, all of Rachel's attention was focused on the hyperactive alien bouncing around the screen. Santana was pretty sure she could set a bomb off in the room, and Rachel wouldn't even notice.

Once Rachel was able to tear herself from the screen, and an excessive amount of pictures were printed out, Santana was finally able to drag Rachel out of the office and back to her and Quinn's apartment. "That was kind of strange, don't you think?" Santana asked as she watched Rachel place the ultrasound photos in a baby book, that already looked like it was halfway full.

"Santana, I am tired of you bullying my unborn child. The baby does _not_ have a big head." Rachel paused. "Well, he or she will grow into it's head."

"I'm not talking about that, Berry. I'm talking about that freak of an ultrasound technician."

Rachel looked up from the baby book. "Eddie? I don't know if freak is the appropriate term, Santana. That may be a little harsh."

"Did you not see the way he was looking at you when he first came into the room?" Santana asked. "Or the way he was staring at the ultrasound. He was tearing up, and looking at it like it was his own damn kid. Plus, he called me by name, and I don't remember you properly introducing me"

Rachel furrowed her brows; of course she had noticed the way Eddie was looking at her. But, she had been completely oblivious to any inappropriate behavior he had exhibited during the ultrasound. "I don't know, Santana, maybe he heard me say your name in the waiting room or something. He mentioned he's seen me in _West Side Story_, so that explains the looks he was giving me. He could just really love his job, and let's be honest, Quinn and I's baby is pretty spectacular, maybe Eddie was taken aback at how healthy and active little Fanny or Tevye is."

Santana cringed at the names and just shrugged her shoulders. She decided trying to convince Rachel was pointless, but she would be sure to bring it up with Quinn when they were at work the next day.

"Hey! I'm home," Quinn said as she came bursting through the front door with two dozen pink roses in her hands.

"Oh, Quinn they're beautiful." Rachel jumped up from the couch to grab a vase.

Quinn followed her into the kitchen. "Well, I wish I could take credit for these. But, they were in the lobby. The doorman was about to bring them up when I came in."

Rachel opened the tiny card. "_Beautiful and Perfect."_ Rachel read aloud. She pursed her lips. "Must be from a fan or something, the card isn't signed."

Quinn was so anxious to hear about Rachel's appointment that she was about to jump out of her skin. "Enough about the flowers. How did everything go today?"

"Congrats, Q. You're having a hyperactive alien," Santana said as she brought the baby book into the kitchen. "See?"

Quinn took the book from Santana and looked through the pictures. "Wow, I can't believe how much it's changed in the past month."

"You should have seen the way the thing was bouncing around. It's definitely a little Berry. It was treating Berry's uterus like a moon bounce. I feel bad for you, Q." Santana motioned towards Rachel. "Two of these things running around the house is going to be crazy."

Quinn set the baby book on the counter, and pulled Rachel close to her. "So everything was fine? You're both healthy?"

Rachel smiled as she snuggled against her wife. "Yep. We both received a clean bill of health."

Santana rolled her eyes at the couple before turning her attention to the card Rachel had laid on the counter. _Beautiful and Perfect. _The second she read it, her mind instantly flashed back to the way Eddie and Rachel were both staring at the ultrasound. Santana clearly remembered Rachel referring to the baby as beautiful, and she heard Eddie say something about it being perfect. She stuffed the card in her pocket as a reminder to talk to Quinn about it at work. Something was off with this Eddie guy, and no matter how much Rachel got on her nerves, she wasn't about to let the little diva be in a dangerous situation.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I still haven't decided on whether Baby Faberry will be a boy or a girl. Most of you said girl but, I just feel like when Faberry has a child it's always a girl. We'll see though, the gender will most likely be revealed in the next chapter.

Rachel frantically scurried around the kitchen; she knew Quinn had a rough day at work, and she wanted to surprise her with dinner. Wanting to keep things simple, Rachel opted to make spaghetti. Unfortunately, it wasn't going so well. The pot of boiling water had overflowed, and the noodles were stuck together in one massive heap. But, Rachel was determined to finish the job. She cursed under her breath when there was a light knock at the door. Assuming Quinn had forgotten her key, again, she ran over in her apron and oven mitts and opened the door.

"Baby, you're early I was just..." Rachel's voice trailed off when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come by and check on you. You missed your last appointment, and I was concerned." Eddie moved closer and tried to look into the apartment. "Is something burning?"

Rachel moved so the door was partially blocking her, hoping that would prevent Eddie from getting any closer. "No, well, not anymore. I had some bad luck with the first loaf of bread."

Eddie nodded. "You didn't answer my question. Is everything okay with the baby?" He glanced down at Rachel's protruding stomach. A look of relief washed over his face when he saw that it had definitely grown since he saw Rachel last month, and that it wasn't very likely that she had a miscarriage.

Rachel nervously bit her lip. She knew if Quinn were to come home and see Eddie, she would definitely freak out. After the appointment last month, Santana informed Quinn of Eddie's creepy behavior, and that she suspected the flowers were from him. Quinn, of course, demanded that they find another doctor. Quinn knew how protective Santana was, and if she said there was something off about the guy, she was probably right.

"The baby's fine." Rachel's hand absently went down to her stomach. "We just decided to go with another doctor."

Eddie creased his brow. "Why? Dr. Hart is the best, Rachel."

"I...we just thought Dr. Thomas would...better suit our needs."

Eddie moved even closer to the door. "You left because of me, didn't you?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "No, Eddie. Like I said, Dr. Thomas is just a better fit for us."

"Don't lie to me, Rachel." His voice began to rise. "That bitch you brought with you the last time saw our bond, didn't she?"

"I'm sorry, Eddie, but I have to get back to the kitchen."

Rachel attempted to close the door. But, as she began to close it, Eddie used all of his strength to force it back open. Causing Rachel to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

"I do all of these nice things for you, Rachel!" he yelled as he walked into the apartment. "The in-depth ultrasounds, the flowers.… We will always have a bond. A bond so much stronger than the one you have with Quinn could ever be." Eddie noticed a picture of Rachel and Quinn's wedding day, and smacked it to the ground.

Rachel flinched as the glass shattered, and scrambled to her feet. She frantically glanced around for her cell phone, or some kind of weapon she could use for self-defense. She decided the music note oven mitts she was wearing would definitely not help her, so she quickly discarded them. "You need to leave." She tried to keep her voice strong and firm, but it came out shaky and terrified.

Eddie moved closer to her, and every time she backed away, he only increased their proximity, and didn't stop until Rachel was backed up against the wall. He could tell by the look on Rachel's face that she was terrified. "Rachel, I'm not going to hurt you. Did you know that I came to see your show at least once a week? And when you decided to take time off, I found ways for us to be together. Now, Quinn is trying to take all of that away from us. Don't you see that?"

Rachel could feel his hot breath on her face, and she glanced over his shoulder at the door, hoping that Quinn wouldn't come home until he was gone. The way Eddie was talking had her terrified for her wife's safety. "Eddie, Quinn is my wife. I really appreciating you coming to see the show but, I love Quinn. We're married; we're having a baby."

"Damn it, Rachel." He hit the wall beside her head with his fist. "That should be me, not Quinn. She is taking all of this from me. I can assure you that she isn't going to be so lucky next time."

"Next time?" Rachel furrowed her brow, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know that little car incident she had a few months ago? She wasn't the victim of a prank. I did it. I wanted us to be alone for your first appointment."

The thought of him intentionally hurting her wife infuriated Rachel, and she lifted her hand to slap him. But, he grabbed her by the wrist before she could make contact with his face, squeezing so tightly that the pain brought tears to her eyes.

"I don't understand you. I go through all of that trouble for us, and you repay me by slapping me?" When he realized just how hard he was squeezing her, he immediately let go. "You aren't making this easy, Rachel. I don't want to hurt you. I just don't understand why you are denying our bond. Every night you were singing to me. It wasn't Maria singing to the audience, it was you singing to me."

Rachel cradled her sore wrist. "Eddie, please...I...you're scaring me."

Eddie ran his hands through his hair, he certainly didn't come over with the intention of terrifying Rachel. He just wanted her to understand. "This stress isn't good for the baby. I'll give you some time to calm down, and process what I've told you. Maybe with some time, you'll realize how special we are." Eddie placed his hand on her stomach, causing her to flinch, before he briskly walked out of the apartment.

Rachel slid down to the floor, and brought her knees to her chest. She put her head down and began to sob quietly when she heard footsteps. "Go away!" she screamed, not wanting to look up at him and see his intense stare gazing back at her.

"Rachel? What the hell happened?" Quinn asked as she rushed over to her wife. The glass from the picture frame crunched beneath her feet. "Are you okay? Rachel please tell me what happened."

"He was here," Rachel said in between sobs. "He tried to hurt you, Quinn. What if he tries to do it again?"

Quinn sat down next to her and pulled her close. "What are you talking about? Who tried to hurt me? Who was here?"

"Eddie," Rachel said softly. "He thinks you are standing in the way of me and him being together. He says he has a bond with me. He was so out of control. I was so scared."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," Rachel said, but she winced when her wrist moved.

Quinn gently grabbed Rachel's wrist so she could get a better look at it. "My God," she said under her breath when she saw the large bruise that was forming. "We're going to the hospital."

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm a little sore from the fall but, that's it."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Fall? You fell?" She stood up and extended her arm out to help Rachel up. "We're going to the hospital, no arguments."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but, she quickly closed it. Quinn was right, a fall could be extremely dangerous to their unborn child, and that was the most important thing. "I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn noticed smoke coming from the oven, and quickly ran over to take whatever her wife had attempted to cook out of it. "Why are you sorry?"

Rachel followed Quinn into the kitchen. "For letting him do this; for not being stronger." Fresh tears began to stream down her cheeks. "If something happens to the baby, it's all my fault."

Quinn sat the blackened bread on the counter. "Hey, none of this is your fault. Do you understand me? I'm sure the baby is fine, this is just a precaution."

Rachel nodded and took off the apron. "What if he comes back? Quinn he...he's the one that messed up your car. He could try to hurt you again."

Quinn pulled Rachel into an embrace. "On the way to the hospital we'll call the police, okay? I'm going to make sure he doesn't come near any of us again. I promise." She stroked Rachel's hair, and prayed to God that she would be able to keep that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I wasn't expecting to get this chapter up so quickly but, here it is. I took Nat365's advice, and flipped a coin for Baby Faberry's gender. Enjoy :)

"I really wish we didn't have to do this today," Rachel said as she and Quinn waited in an interrogation room at the police station.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "I know. I can't wait to get home and share the news with Brittany and Santana. We've got to call your dads too." Rachel and Quinn received a call saying that they were needed at the police station right away, while they were at Rachel's latest doctors appointment.

A man in a suit and tie walked into the room. "Rachel, Quinn, thank you for coming so quickly. I'm Detective Nelson, I've been handling your case," he said as he sat in a chair across the table from them.

"Did you find Eddie? Is he in jail?" Rachel asked.

Detective Nelson shook his head. "I'm sorry, we haven't found him yet. I have somewhat disturbing news to share with you, though."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it tightly, while Detective Nelson shuffled through a folder before shoving a picture across the table. "Is this the man who called himself Eddie Williams?" he asked.

Quinn and Rachel both stared at the picture before shaking their heads. "This man looks similar to Eddie," Rachel said. "Eddie has blonde hair as well, but this man's eyes are blue, Eddie's are green. This isn't him."

Detective Nelson took the picture back. "This is Edward Michael Williams. He was an ultrasound technician at NYU Medical Center, before he disappeared two years ago. After talking with "Eddie's" employer, we are confident that Eddie assumed the identity of this missing man in order to get a job at the doctors offices, so he could be close to you."

Quinn squeezed the bridge of her nose. "So, what you are saying is that there is some psychopath stalking my wife, and you don't even know who he is?"

"I'm sorry, I know this must be really hard," Detective Nelson said. "We went to the address that Eddie provided his employer, and the place had been cleaned out. It's obvious that he knows we're onto him. In cases like these, the suspects do one of two things, they either up their game because they feel like they have nothing to lose, or they disappear and give up completely."

"What do you recommend we do?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I am going to continue to have your apartment under surveillance twenty-four seven, just in case he does come back," Detective Nelson answered. "And I recommend you continue to take precautions when answering the door, and going out. Other than that, there isn't much we can do."

Detective Nelson stood up, and said his goodbyes to Rachel and Quinn after giving them his card again, and reminding them to call him if they noticed anything suspicious

A few tears ran down Rachel's cheeks. "I hate this."

"I know, Rach.' Quinn said. "I hate it too. But, I'm not going to let him ruin this day, and you shouldn't either. I say, we go home, and you can get everything ready for Santana and Brittany to come over. You can even tell them in song if you want."

* * *

A few hours later, Santana stood impatiently outside of Rachel and Quinn's apartment, with Brittany at her side. "What is taking them so long?" She loudly banged on the front door, for the fifth time..

"Santana Lopez," Rachel said after opening the door. "didn't you mother teach you it was rude to repeatedly bang on someone's door? The louder you bang, the slower I walk."

Santana rolled her eyes and ignored Rachel. "God, Berry, what are you up to now?" she asked when she saw a sea of pink, yellow, and blue balloons in the living room.

"We're going to play a game," Quinn said appearing from the kitchen.

Brittany clapped her hands in excitement. "Doesn't this look fun, San?"

"No, it doesn't" Santana said. "I'm not playing your stupid game, Berry. You aren't trying to tell us you're having triplets or something, are you? I mean you _are _round enough."

"No, Santana, we aren't having triplets," Rachel scoffed. "Now the objective of the game is for you to pop the balloons. There will letters in some of the balloons, and you have to put them in order. It's like a word scramble!"

Quinn smiled, ever since the incident with Eddie last month, Rachel had been so stressed out and tense, it was nice to see her get so excited. "Just play the game, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes once again, snatched the pin out of Rachel's hand, and began popping the balloons at a rapid pace. Brittany scurried around and picked up the little pieces of paper that were falling on the ground. After all of the letters had been spread out on the coffee table, Rachel watched the two former Cheerios anxiously.

"Baby Hair Weave?" Brittany guessed after a few seconds.

"What? Brittany, no," Quinn said.

Santana sighed heavily. "Can you just tell us? Is your baby deformed or something? Is it a dwarf just like it's mother?"

"Santana! I will have you know that our little girl is absolutely perfect," Rachel slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she gave it away.

"Little girl?" Santana did her best to keep her excitement at bay and make sure her facial expression remained neutral. "You guys are having a girl?"

Quinn nodded her head. "A beautiful little girl, just like her mom."

"Aw aren't you sweet." Rachel smiled and gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright, alright. Unless you want me to barf all over your coffee table, no PDA while we're here," Santana warned. "I feel sorry for you, Q. I'm sure the little demon is going to be exactly like Rachel. Maybe you could get a muzzle for her? You might as well get one for Berry, too."

"I will not be muzzling my wife and daughter," Quinn said.

"Daughter. I can't believe we're having a little girl." Rachel giggled. "Our little Fanny."

Santana snickered, and Quinn shot her a glare. "Rach, I don't know if Fanny is the best name for her."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not, Quinn? Fanny Elphaba Fabray-Berry is a fantastic name."

Quinn frowned when she thought of the years of teasing their daughter would go through if they were to give her such a name.

"You know, Q, if you don't intervene soon, your kid is going to end up with that God awful name," Santana whispered.

Quinn nodded, she knew she had to say something to Rachel. But, she didn't want to do it today, after the meeting at the police department, she wanted her wife to enjoy the rest of her day. Plus, they had four months to discuss names. Quinn just hoped that Eddie, or whatever the hell is name was, wouldn't cause Rachel anymore stress during her pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really love reading them and they really help when I am hit with a case of writers block. I hope you like this chapter. The drama with "Eddie" is only going to increase from here on out. Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn groaned when _Break My Stride_ blared through the speakers of Rachel's alarm clock, just as it did every morning. She groaned even louder when Rachel failed to turn it off. When she reached over to give her wife a light tap on the shoulder, her hand was met with cold sheets. Quinn immediately sat up in bed, images of Eddie kidnapping Rachel, and dragging her out of the apartment, flooded her mind. Just as she was about to panic, a familiar scent met her nose: bacon.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out as she followed the smell.

Rachel stopped mid-chew when Quinn came into the kitchen. "Quinn! You don't usually get up until eight."

Quinn smiled and suppressed a laugh. "And you don't usually eat bacon. Next time you want to sneak out of bed and indulge in your pregnancy cravings without me knowing, it would be wise to turn off your alarm clock."

"Damn it," Rachel muttered under her breath. "I know I shouldn't eat this, and I know the pigs are going to haunt me in my dreams but, I needed it. I've been debating whether or not I want to dip it in chocolate."

"Please don't. Does this mean we can start keeping bacon in the house?" Quinn asked. "Ever since that DVD you made us watch on the pork industry, and your long rant about the treatment of livestock, I haven't boughten any."

Rachel put the piece of bacon that was in hand back on the plate when she thought back to the pork DVD. "I think it would be wise if we refrained from encouraging the mistreatment of animals. I blame Fanny for this one, she was relentless."

Quinn frowned. "Rach, why don't you have a seat. I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Rachel said as she narrowed her eyes at Quinn and sat down at the table. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. It's about the baby."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh God, do you not want her anymore? Have you changed your mind about starting a family with me? Quinn you cannot leave me with a child!"

"Rachel, stop," Quinn said when she saw the tears welling up in Rachel's eyes. She cursed her wife's pregnancy hormones and grabbed her hand. "I would never leave you, you know that. It's about her name."

Rachel smiled. "Isn't it perfect? Fanny Elphaba has such a beautiful ring to it."

"I haven't said anything because, I really don't want to upset you. But, I don't like that name, at all." Quinn closed her eyes and waited for the unavoidable meltdown.

Rachel gasped. "You don't like the name? Quinn it's a beautiful name. You are making me feel like a terrible mother already. I mean, you can't even trust me with a name. How are you going to be able to trust me with a baby?"

Quinn cursed the pregnancy hormones again. "You are going to be the _best_ mother. I just think we should wait until we actually meet her before we name her."

Rachel thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

* * *

Santana leaned up against a tree in Central Park; she was nearly done her morning jog and needed a breather. Even though her eyes were closed, she could hear someone approaching. "Sorry, I don't have any change," she said, assuming it was a bum.

"That's fine, I wasn't looking for a handout."

Santana's eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice. "Get the hell away from me." Never one to back down, Santana squared her shoulders and looked the man directly in the eye.

"Sorry, can't do that." The man they knew as Eddie stepped closer to her. "I lost Rachel, and it's your fault. Everything was fine until you showed up and warned her wife about the bond Rachel and I share."

"You and Rachel don't share anything." Santana took this opportunity to knee him in the crotch, and try to make a run for it. But, her exhaustion slowed her down. She cursed herself for throwing the rape whistle Rachel had given her for their annual Christmas/Hanukkah celebration in the garbage.

He was able to quickly catch up with her. She yelped in pain when he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her backwards. "Santana, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be. You ruined everything, and now you have to pay for it."

Santana swallowed hard when he dug into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Please. Please don't do this." Santana Lopez was never one to resort to begging but, the image of Brittany venturing into the park and finding her lifeless body flashed through her mind, and there was no way she was going to put her through that. "Please, don't hurt me."

"You should have thought about that before you made me lose Rachel."

Santana's eyes widened when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She screamed when he pulled the knife out of her only to put it right back in again. She lost count after the fifth stab. She could see him leaning over her after her body hit the ground. He was speaking but, Santana wasn't able to comprehend what he was saying.

After he left, a tear rolled down Santana's cheek as she thought about Brittany. Their last conversation had been a disagreement about kids, and whether or not they were going to have them. Santana hated the fact that Brittany's last memory of her would be a negative one. She reached her hand down to her stomach, and felt a warm liquid cover hand. _"This is it," _she thought as stared up at the sunrise, and her vision began to blur before all she could see was blackness.

* * *

"I don't want to do a traditional pink for the nursery," Rachel said as she flipped through the Pottery Barn Kids catalog. "You know, we could decorate Fan- her nursery with playbills from all the shows we've seen."

"Yeah that-" Quinn was cut off by the phone ringing. "Who would call so early in the morning?" She rolled her eyes when she saw Brittany and Santana's number flash on the caller ID; assuming it was probably Santana calling to bitch about something to do with their catering business.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"_Hey, Q, it's Brittany. I'm scared"_

Quinn frowned. "Why, B, what's wrong?"

"_Santana went for her morning run, and she hasn't come back yet. We had a fight last night. What if she doesn't come home?"_

"You know how Santana gets when she's upset; she is probably just clearing her head. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"_Yeah, you're right, thanks Q. Give Rachel and Fanny a kiss for me!"_

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Will do," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. B and S had a fight, and S is taking longer than usual to come home from her morning jog." She waved her hand in the air dismissively. "You know how those two are. Santana does something to mess everything up, Britt gets sad, Santana clears her head, and then they make up."

Rachel nodded. "That is the pattern they seem to follow."

The two girls went back to their nursery planning, completely oblivious to the fact that their best friend was barely clinging to life less than a mile away from their apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Goodness, it has been a ridiculously long time since I updated this, and I sincerely apologize about that. Hopefully it won't ever be that long between updates again. I have the next few chapters mapped out in my mind so I'm hoping that will help with getting them posted faster. I also wanted to ask if anyone had any suggestions for baby names?

* * *

Rachel scurried to catch up with Quinn, who was practically running down the hallway to their apartment. Brittany and Santana's parents both had arrived in town as soon as they heard about the attack. So, Rachel and Quinn were finally able to head back home after sitting with a hysterical Brittany for twenty hours straight.

"Quinn, what are you doing? Why are you rushing around like this?" Rachel asked once they made it into their apartment.

Quinn went into their bedroom and began grabbing as many of Rachel's clothes as she could and threw them into the diva's black suitcase. "I'm not going to sit by and wait for that psychopath to attack you."

"We don't know if it was Eddie that attacked Santana. It could have been anyone."

Quinn stopped stuffing clothes into the suitcase and turned around to face her wife. "Rachel, a coffee vendor saw a man matching Eddie's description fleeing from the scene. I know you're scared, but we can't live in denial just because it's easier. I'm scared too, and that's why I'm doing this."

Rachel watched as Quinn resumed her frantic packing. "And what is this exactly? Where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere, you are going to Lima to stay with your dads for a while."

"What about you? You have to come with me."

"Brittany's a wreck right now, I can't leave her. Plus, if I stay he might not realize that you're gone. I don't want to risk him following you." Quinn put the suitcase down, walked over to Rachel, and gently wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "Please don't fight me on this. If you had been the one attacked instead of Santana, our little girl probably wouldn't have made it. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you."

Rachel understood Quinn's reasoning, and she completely agreed that getting out of town was probably their safest option; she just wanted her wife to go with her. Every time she stared down at Santana's pale and frail looking body, she couldn't help but think about Quinn, and how easily it could have been her in that position.

"What if he comes after you? Quinn, please come with us. I need you, our daughter needs you." Rachel felt the baby begin to kick and move around, so she grabbed Quinn's hand and placed it firmly on her stomach. "See? She agrees with me. She wants her Mama."

Quinn smiled as she felt the slight movements beneath her hand, it was something she was sure would never cease to amaze her. "We have police officers watching our building, as well as my work. They won't let anything happen to me. I'm going to miss you both so much, but I'll be in constant contact, I promise. This is only temporary, we'll all be together again soon."

Rachel slowly nodded her head in agreement as Quinn pulled her into a hug. They only pulled apart when Quinn's phone went off.

"It's Mr. Pierce," Quinn said as she read the incoming text. "Santana's awake."

* * *

"San?" Brittany said softly as she watched Santana's eyes quickly dart around the room. "Do you know where you are?"

Santana nodded and tried to sit up. But, she instantly regretted doing so when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Mija, be careful. You just had surgery, if you don't hold still you're going to tear your stitches."

"Surgery? Mami, Papa, what are you doing here?" Santana was clearly surprised to see her parents at her bedside.

"You were attacked, don't you remember?" Brittany asked as she soothingly rubbed Santana's hand.

Santana closed her eyes, and it all suddenly came back to her. His creepy voice, the anger and hatred in his eyes, and the unbearable pain as the knife ripped through her. "Eddie," she mumbled. "Where is Berry? Did he get to her and Quinn? He's going to hurt them, we have to stop him."

"We're right here," Quinn said from the doorway. "We came back as soon as we heard you were awake."

Santana instantly relaxed when she saw that her friends were safe, and she did her best to fight off the relieved smile she felt coming on when she saw Rachel approaching her bed. "What do you want, Berry? Are you here to lecture me for throwing out the rape whistle you gave me?"

Rachel decided to pretend as if she didn't hear Santana admit to throwing out the Christmas/Hanukah she had given her. "I wanted to apologize. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened. You almost died, Santana. I can't imagine…" She trailed off after a sob escaped from her lips and tears began to stream down her face.

"Reign in your baby hormones, Berry. I'm just glad he didn't get to you, Quinn, or the hyperactive alien you're carrying." Santana glanced over at Quinn. "What are we going to do? He's clearly upping his game."

"The police are going to be outside of your apartment now as well, and Rachel came to say goodbye. She's leaving for Lima in the morning." Quinn placed her arms around Rachel's shoulders as the brunette's crying began to stop.

"It's only temporary, though, for the safety of the baby." Rachel's hand protectively went to her stomach. "You and Brittany are more than welcome to accompany me. Quinn thinks it would be best if she remained here, so I'll be going alone."

"It's good that you're leaving town, Rachel. San said she cares about you and that she'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you," Brittany said with a small smile.

Santana blushed, and gave her wife a small glare. "I don't think those were my exact words. But yeah, I'm glad you're going to be safe or whatever."

After being kicked out of Santana's hospital room by a nurse who was completely unfazed by Rachel's threats to contact the ACLU, Rachel and Quinn headed to the airport. Rachel's assistant had booked her a flight from New York to Pennsylvania, and another one from Pennsylvania to Ohio in order to throw Eddie off, just in case he was somehow keeping tabs on them.

Once she was checked in, Rachel held onto Quinn as tight as she could. "I don't want to leave you," she said as she nuzzled her wife's neck.

"I know, Rach. But, it's only for a little while. Just remember that we're doing this for our little girl." Quinn kissed Rachel on the forehead and pulled away. "You're going to miss your flight."

Rachel nodded and did her best to push away any fears she had about Quinn's safety, she knew the stress wasn't good for the baby, and she had complete faith in the NYPD's ability to protect Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. She hoped that once Eddie realized she was gone he would give up and move on.

Quinn bent down and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's stomach. "Be good for your Mommy. No kicking her bladder, and no craving bacon or any other pork products, understand?"

Rachel laughed softly as she watched Quinn place one more kiss on her belly. "I hope she listens to you."

"I figure I should probably be authoritative with her while she's still in womb and I can't see her, because I'm sure once she comes out and looks at me with big brown eyes that match yours she's going to have me completely wrapped around her tiny finger."

Rachel smiled as she pictured an exhausted Quinn looking like a puddle of mush as she rocked their tiny daughter in the nursery, she couldn't wait to enjoy that life with her wife and baby, and she hoped that Eddie wouldn't take that away from her.

"You really need to go now. The security line looks pretty long." Quinn pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss, and both women were doing their best to memorize every aspect of the other's lips since they had no idea when they were going to see each other again. "I love you, Rachel, and I'll probably be calling you every hour to check on you both."

"I love you too, and I certainly hope you do because I'm sure my fathers constant coddling will be driving me crazy. Please be careful. I'd actually prefer it if you never left the apartment."

"I'll be safe," Quinn reassured her. "You be safe too, we don't know what this guy is capable of."

Rachel nodded and they shared one last kiss before Rachel reluctantly made her way to the security line. Quinn watched until her wife was completely out of sight, and did her best to reassure herself that this was what was best for Rachel and the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I loved the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Three months had passed since Rachel left for Ohio. Eddie had made no attempts to contact any of the girls, and since the baby was due in just about five weeks it was decided that Rachel should finally head home to New York.

Between all the worry that Eddie would suddenly appear and how much she missed her wife, it had been the longest three months of Rachel's life. Quinn had managed to make it to Lima for all of Rachel's pre-natal checkups, and she even came a few times just to surprise Rachel. But it wasn't the same, and both of them couldn't wait get back into their routine.

"Are you sure you want to leave, sweetheart?" Hiram asked as he drove his daughter to airport. He and his husband had gotten used to having Rachel around, and they were sad to see her go. "You can always have the baby here in Lima."

"I'm sure, Daddy." Rachel smiled a little when she saw her dad pout in the rearview mirror. "I'll see you all again in a few weeks anyway for the birth."

Leroy shook his head. "I still can't believe our baby is having a baby. Are you nervous?"

"Very." The idea of labor was still a little scary to her, especially since she hadn't been able to attend all of birthing classes she had planned on with Quinn. However, all of the fear she was feeling was nothing compared to the immense relief she felt now that Eddie finally seemed to be out of their lives.

Once they arrived at the airport that was a few towns over, Rachel hugged both of her fathers tight. She couldn't help but feel guilty. They were obviously having a heard time letting her go, but all she could think about was the excitement she felt at finally being able to be with her wife again.

"I'll call you as soon as I land, okay?" she said as Hiram softly kissed her cheek.

"You better." Leroy placed his hand on his daughter's now massive belly. Rachel was way larger than Quinn ever was with Beth, and assumed it was because the excess weight had nowhere to go but out due to her height. "And don't you dare let this little one make her appearance until her Granddads are in New York."

Rachel laughed as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and she tried not to look too eager to leave. "I'll do my best."

Despite Rachel accusing them of hovering, her dads stayed with her while she checked-in, and they ever waited with her while she made her way through the long security line. They were both unable to believe that the next time they saw their daughter she would have a daughter of her own, and they had to fight back their tears when she turned around and gave them one last wave along with one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles.

* * *

Quinn paced anxiously at the baggage carousel where Rachel's luggage was supposed to arrive. The thought of Rachel flying so far along in her pregnancy made the blonde a nervous wreck. Despite the doctor's constant reassurance that everything would be fine, she couldn't get the image of Rachel delivering their daughter at 37,000 feet out of her head. A smile graced her lips when she saw some passengers from Rachel's flight arrive. She smiled again when Rachel's suitcase appeared on the carousel.

After grabbing the suitcase and waiting for what seemed like hours, Quinn realized that all of the passengers from Rachel's flight seemed to have already gotten their suitcases and left. She watched the corridor, anxious to see her wife come waddling into sight. At first, she didn't worry because she knew the baby had been putting a lot of pressure on Rachel's bladder and she wouldn't be surprised if the diva had stopped to go to the bathroom at least two times in between the gate and baggage claim area.

But, once new luggage appeared on the carousel and Rachel's flight number was replaced with a different one, Quinn became extremely worried. She pulled out her phone and immediately dialed Rachel's number. Her heart sank when the familiar voicemail immediately picked up.

Quinn swallowed hard and blinked back her tears as she walked over to the information desk. "Excuse me, my wife was supposed to be on United Flight 322 and her bag arrived, but she never came to baggage claim."

The woman sitting behind the desk picked up on the worry in Quinn's voice and gave her a soft smile. "What's your wife's name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry-Fabray."

"I'll page her. She may just be at the wrong at wrong end of the terminal; it happens all the time."

Quinn smiled gratefully, and her eyes continued to dart around the terminal, hoping to see any type of sign that her wife was nearby.

"_Rachel Berry-Fabray to baggage carousel thirteen. Rachel Berry-Fabray to baggage carousel thirteen."_

The woman turned off the intercom and smiled again. "I can always page her again in a few minutes if you need me to."

"Thank you," Quinn said before she walked away and began checking every baggage carousel in the terminal. When she saw absolutely no sign of Rachel, her stomach twisted into knots and the tears she forced away earlier had returned. She tried Rachel's phone one last time, and when she got her voicemail again, she decided to call one of the Berry's.

"_Hello, Quinn! Have your two girls arrived safely yet?" _

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, Hiram sounded so cheerful and she didn't want to worry the men unnecessarily. "Hi, Hiram, that's actually what I was calling about. Did Rachel miss her flight after checking in?"

"_No, not to my knowledge. We checked her in and watched her until she made it through security, and she called us once she made it to her gate. Why? What happened?"_

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, there went the hope she had that Rachel had simply missed her flight and caught a later one. "She never made it to baggage claim. I've had her paged. But, now I'm going to go talk to security. I'll give you a call when I hear something."

"_I'm sure she's fine, Quinn. She could have very well missed her flight after we last spoke. I'll give the airport in Dayton a call to see if I can get any information."_

Quinn thanked him and hung up as she made her way to the security desk. "I need some information on my wife. She never made it to baggage claim."

"I'm sorry, I can't give out that information," the security guard said, without bothering to look up.

"Please, please you have to help me. She's thirty-five weeks pregnant and I can't get a hold of her. She could be giving birth in the middle of a bathroom right now for all I know."

The panic in Quinn's voice made the guard look up, and when he saw the tears in her eyes he softened. "What flight was she on?"

"United Flight 322. Her name is Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray." Quinn watched as the guard typed something into his computer, and she craned her neck to try and see the screen.

"Your wife never boarded the plane. So, I assume she's still in Dayton. You'll have to contact them."

Quinn nodded and pulled out her cell phone, hoping that Hiram had some new information.

"Hiram, have you heard anything?" she asked as soon as he picked up.

"_After threatening the woman on the phone within an inch of her life, she finally told me that Rachel never boarded the plane. Leroy and I are on our way to the airport."_

A sob escaped Quinn's throat as her mind raced with all the possibilities. Rachel giving birth in a dirty bathroom in Dayton, Rachel and their baby scared and alone in some hospital room. A louder sob escaped when she thought about the possibility of Eddie being involved.

"_Quinn, honey, it's okay. I'm sure she just missed her flight, and her phone died or something. If she were hurt, or if there was something wrong with the baby the hospital would have called us."_

Quinn tried to find some reassurance in what Hiram was saying, because she knew it was true. But what terrified her the most was the thought that Eddie had something to do with all of this. "I'm booking the next flight to Dayton. I'll call you when I land."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. This chapter, along with the next few are going to be a little bit different. They are each going to have two parts. One part will be what Quinn is going through looking for Rachel and the clues she finds in regards to Rachel's disappearance. The other part will be kind of an explanation of what Quinn finds out through Rachel's perspective and what she's going through. I don't know if that makes much sense now, but it will be clearer when you read. Thanks for all the reviews and most of all, thanks for reading!

* * *

Leroy grabbed Quinn's hand for support as they sat at a table in the police station and watched Hiram argue with a detective.

"I'm sorry, sir I know you are concerned about your daughter, but she's only been missing for six hours. If she doesn't turn up in the next eighteen hours, come back and we can file a missing persons report then."

"If she doesn't turn up? She's a human being, not a misplaced cell phone!" Hiram's voice was beginning to rise. "My daughter is in her third trimester of pregnancy and was flying home so she could give birth. She wouldn't just run off."

The detective didn't seem fazed by Hiram's outburst. "You'd be surprised, we get a ton of reports like this and it always turns out that the woman was attempting to run away from the responsibility of marriage and family life."

Quinn couldn't take it any longer and decided to try a different approach. "My wife is the victim in an ongoing case involving a stalker who was obsessed with her and prone to violence." Her voice was raspy from all the crying she'd done that evening. "He could have her, she could be hurt. Please, we have to find her."

When Quinn mentioned the stalker the detective's attention was definitely peaked. He pulled out a notepad and asked Quinn and the Berry's an endless amount of questions about Rachel before excusing himself out of the room.

Quinn cradled her head in her hands after he left, and she was vaguely aware of the Berry's attempts to comfort her by holding her hand and patting her back. She knew Rachel wouldn't just run off, and she also knew that if her wife had any way of contacting her she would have done so by now. Quinn's mind drifted back to Santana's attack, and bile rose into her throat as she pictured Rachel in the same position: alone, unconscious, and bleeding out after being attacked by that monster.

Her mind wasn't only on Rachel, but it was on the baby as well. There was no way their daughter could survive if Rachel was as violently attacked as Santana had been. Even if Eddie didn't harm Rachel, Quinn knew that the extreme stress of the situation could send Rachel into labor. Her body shook with sobs as her mind listed off all of the things that could go wrong during a delivery, especially without any medical personnel present.

This was her fault, Quinn was sure of it. She shouldn't have allowed herself to fall into a false sense of security after not hearing from Eddie; she should have known better. She should have made Rachel stay in Lima for the birth, or at the very least she should have flown out to Ohio so she could fly back home with Rachel.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the detective returned with a concerned look on his face. "I just got off the phone with security at Dayton International Airport, and I have some news. It seems-"

"Did you find her? Is she okay?" Hiram interrupted him.

The detective shook his head. "Not exactly. Rachel's purse was found in the parking lot."

"What?" Quinn furrowed her brow. Rachel never went anywhere without her purse, and this revelation only increased her suspicion that Eddie had taken Rachel against her will.

"We are having the security footage sent over as we speak."

Quinn couldn't do anything but nod, and when the detective left the room after being notified that the footage had arrived, it seemed like it took him hours to come back. But when he finally did, with a laptop in hand, Quinn was terrified at what the security tapes could possibly reveal.

The tape started off fairly innocent. It showed Rachel waddling from the security check, to the bathroom, then to her gate, and back to the bathroom again. But the second time she went into the bathroom, a man in a baseball cap followed her a few minutes later.

Quinn couldn't see his face but she was almost certain that it was Eddie. Her stomach twisted into knots and her eyes stayed glued to the screen as she waited for Rachel to emerge from the bathroom. Her worst fears were confirmed when Rachel came out of the bathroom with the man. As they walked by the camera, Quinn got a good look at his face and now she was one hundred percent certain that the man was Eddie.

As soon as they walked off camera the screen changed to the parking lot, and Quinn watched as Eddie lead Rachel to a black car. She placed her hand over her mouth when Eddie let Rachel out of his grip for a second so he could get his keys, and Rachel attempted to escape, only to be yanked backwards and slammed against the car. Eddie then got in Rachel's face, and Quinn assumed he was saying something to her, probably threatening her. Quinn almost had to look away when Eddie practically threw Rachel into the passenger seat.

After watching the car drive away Quinn looked at the detective expectantly. "Now that we know it's Eddie what do we do? Do you know where she is? How do we…" Quinn trailed off as she was overtaken by her sobs. Her wife and daughter were in the hands of a monster and there was nothing she could do about it. Absolutely nothing. She'd never felt so helpless.

**_Six Hours Earlier_**

Rachel cursed under her breath when the baby moved and positioned herself in a way that was putting unbearable pressure on her bladder…again. She struggled against her massive belly so she could stand, and began to waddle towards the bathroom.

After exiting the stall, and praying that the baby wouldn't be using her bladder as a moon bounce on the flight home, Rachel began washing her hands. As she was drying them, she head footsteps behind and she glanced up. Her eyes widened and she instinctively cradled her stomach. "How…Eddie?" she stammered.

"I've missed you," he said as moved closer. "I was beginning to think I'd missed out on my chance to do this."

Rachel backed into the sink. "How…how did you find me?"

Eddie let out a laugh that sent chills down her spine. "I'm not stupid, Rachel. I've been following you for months. Now listen, I really need you to come with me."

Rachel whimpered in pain as Eddie roughly grabbed her forearm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said as she struggled against his tight grip.

"Do you have any idea how easy it is to bribe a cop, Rachel?"

Rachel stopped struggling and stared up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The cop that's been guarding your wife has been giving me information since he started. If you don't want to come with me, that's your choice, but I can guarantee you that within two minutes of you scurrying off your wife will have a bullet in her pretty blonde head."

"You're bluffing," Rachel said as she searched his face for any indication that he was in fact lying.

"What if I'm not? Do you really want to have to explain to our baby girl that a stupid choice you made caused the death of an innocent woman?"

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek. Both her and Quinn had gotten to know the police officer that stood guard outside of their apartment, and Rachel had a feeling that Eddie was lying, but could she really put her wife's life on a feeling? She nodded and let him lead her out of the bathroom and through the airport. Once they were around other people, he loosened his grip considerably, and to everyone around them they looked like nothing more than a couple walking arm in arm.

Eddie smiled when they reached a small black car. He got within an inch of Rachel's face. "By the way, I was bluffing."

Rachel was just about to scream for help when Eddie released her arm so he could get the keys out of his pocket. She saw this as an opportunity to escape. Unfortunately, she didn't get more than a few feet away before Eddie yanked her back by her arm.

She cried out in pain and she heard something that sounded like a crack and pop. She cried out once again when he slammed her against the side of the car. As she felt his breath on her face she desperately tried to think of anything other than the sharp pain radiating from her arm.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rachel, but I will if I have to." He roughly put his hands on her protruding stomach. "Both of you. Got it?"

Rachel nodded and as soon as he removed his hands from her stomach she cradled it once again with her good arm.

"Good. Now get in the damn car." Eddie opened the door and shoved Rachel in. He frowned a little when she cried out in pain as she landed on her recently hurt arm.

Rachel stared out the window as they drove away. She did her best to remain hopeful, she was certain Quinn would contact the police as soon as she realized something wasn't right. For the sake of their daughter, Rachel hoped it wouldn't be too late.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. They really do help to motivate me to continue writing this so I really do appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter full of drama drama drama.

* * *

Forty-eight hours had passed since Rachel was last seen, and everyone was beginning to fall apart. Santana and Brittany flew to Dayton as soon as they heard about what was going on. Leroy and Hiram were trying to stay strong for Quinn's sake, but their fear for their daughter was quickly taking over.

Brittany had managed to convince the Berry men to leave the police station to grab a bite to eat and get a few hours of rest while Santana worked on Quinn. She was pretty sure her friend had been too worried to eat or sleep over the past two days.

"Q, why don't you let me take you to the hotel so you can get something to eat and take a little nap."

"I can't," Quinn said; her eyes were glued to the television screen. "A segment about Rachel is about to come on. The more we get her face out there the better."

Right on cue a video of clip of Rachel performing at the Tonys one year ago began to play as an overly cheerful newscaster spoke:

"_Rachel Berry-Fabray, who is best known for her portrayal of Maria in the Broadway revival of West Side Story has yet to turn up after being taken against her will from Dayton International Airport just over forty-eight hours ago. CBS News has exclusive information from a source at the Dayton P.D. Our source tells us that Berry-Fabray's case is no longer a missing person's investigation, but is now a suspected homicide. Considering the violent past of-"_

"Enough," Santana said as she snatched the remote out of Quinn's hand and turned off the television. They were in the waiting area at the police station, and a few people who had been watching the television as well raised their brows at her. "Quinn?" she asked when Quinn didn't move and just continued to stare at the blank screen.

"Homicide? Rachel's not…" Quinn couldn't even bring herself to say it. "No, this wrong."

When Quinn got up and began making her way towards Dave, who was the detective that had been handling Rachel's case's desk, Santana quickly followed. "Q, wait."

She'd never admit it to Quinn, but Santana had been preparing herself for this. Eddie was psychotic, she had the scars to prove it, and there was no way Rachel would be able to fight him off, being pregnant only put her at an even greater disadvantage.

As she watched Quinn demand to see Dave, Santana's thoughts were on Rachel, the girl she used to hate but somehow learned to care for. She felt an ache in her chest when she thought about the little baby she, and everyone else would never get the chance to know. That ache in her chest only grew when she glanced over at Quinn's determined and hopeful face. How was her friend supposed to recover from this? Santana closed her eyes in an attempt to ward off the tears that were threatening to form when she realized Quinn would probably never recover, none of them would.

Santana immediately tensed up when Dave walked up to them with a sad smile on his face. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

"Tell me," Quinn said before anyone else could speak. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me she's not dea- please just tell me this hasn't turned into a homicide investigation.

Dave sat down at his desk and motioned for the two women to take a seat in the chairs that sat in front it. "I'm sorry about what you heard on the news. I am determined to find out who is feeding them information, and they will be punished."

Quinn let out a shaky sigh. "I don't care who told them, and I don't care how sorry you are about it. I just want to know if it's true."

Dave nodded. "It's not one-hundred percent true. Rachel's case is still being investigated as if she were a missing person, our homicide team is not involved whatsoever."

Santana was beginning to grow impatient. "Okay, so what's going on then?"

"We found the car they were travelling in."

"That's good though, right? Now you know where they are." Quinn stared at Dave expectantly. She wasn't sure why he looked so solemn.

"A trucker came upon the car on a two lane highway in Indiana. It had been in an accident and was found wrapped around a tree."

Quinn pulled away when she felt Santana grab her hand in an attempt to offer support. "Are you sure it was their car? It could belong to someone else or maybe Eddie sold it or something. We don't know that they were in it during the accident."

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Dave spoke softly. "We found Rachel's DNA in the car. That's why we didn't tell you right away, we were waiting for the test results to come back."

Santana spoke before Quinn could. "DNA? You mean like a hair or some skin cells or something?"

Dave shook his head. "There was blood found on the passenger side door and window, it was a match to Rachel."

Santana pulled Quinn into a hug when she heard the girl start to sob. "She's hurt, San. We've got to find her." Quinn pulled away. "Oh God, the baby… The impact would have…"

Santana grabbed Quinn by the shoulders in an attempt to get her full attention. "Listen to me. For all we know, Rachel and the baby are just fine. Rachel wouldn't want you panicking like this." Santana didn't believe a word out of her own mouth, but she knew that when the truth was discovered, Quinn would be a mess and she needed to keep her strength up now in preparation for that.

Quinn nodded and let Santana pull her back into the hug. She wished she believed that what Santana was saying was true, she really did.

**_36 Hours Earlier_**

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Rachel asked from the passenger seat.

"We're going somewhere we can lay low until all of this blows over." Eddie took his eyes off the road and smiled at her. "Somewhere we can raise our little girl in peace."

Rachel cringed when she felt his hand lay to a rest on her stomach, but she didn't say anything.

"My father had a beautiful cottage by a lake, that's where we'll be staying. You're going to love it there. Speaking of my parents, I'd really like to name the baby Danielle, after my mother."

Rachel just nodded. The busted lip she'd received an hour before taught her that it was best to just go along with whatever crazy things that came out of his mouth. She thought about Quinn, and wondered if she knew that Eddie was the reason behind her disappearance. Rachel wondered if she'd ever be found. They had been driving since they left the airport, only stopping twice to get gas and go to the bathroom. She was far too stressed to be hungry, but she knew she had to eat for the baby's sake.

"Eddie? I'm not really hungry, but the baby really needs some kind of nourishment."

Eddie smiled and placed a hand on her stomach again. "Of course. We'll stop as soon as possible to get our little Danielle some food. You're going to be a great mom, Rachel. I love you."

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond, so she opted for another nod.

"I tell you I love you and you nod at me?"

"I… Eddie, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Damn it, Rachel." Eddie's voice began to rise. "Why the hell can't you tell the man you are about to start a family with that you love him? I know you love me, Rachel. You've loved me ever since you first sang _I Have a Love_ to me."

"I love Quinn," Rachel sobbed.

Eddie took his hand off Rachel's stomach and roughly squeezed her face. "Look at me!" he commanded.

Rachel complied, but made sure she could still see the road, because Eddie was driving insanely fast and wasn't paying any attention to where he was going.

"You need to forget about Quinn, understand? You're never going to see her again, and I never want to hear about her again."

"I- Eddie!" Rachel screamed when she saw that they were about to veer of the road and into a ditch.

Eddie did his best to swerve, but he overcorrected and before he knew it, the car he'd stolen was now nothing but a heap of tangled metal.

After recovering from the initial shock of her head slamming against the window, Rachel's hand immediately went down to her stomach, and tears of pure joy ran down her face when she felt the baby move. Her hand then went up to touch the warm wet liquid on her face, she groaned a little when she saw her hand covered in blood, and she smeared it on the fabric of the door.

"Rachel?" Eddie asked as he forced her door open. "Are you okay? You need to get out of the car."

Rachel definitely wasn't okay, but she nodded and accepted his help.

"You're bleeding." Other than some minor whiplash and bruising, Eddie came out of the accident unscathed.

Rachel brought her hand up to head once again and noticed that the bleeding had yet to slow down. "I think I need to go a hospital."

Eddie seemed to consider it for a moment, but he quickly shook his head. "No, they'll take you from me. My sister doesn't live too far from here, she can come pick us up tonight, and we can continue on to our destination in the morning."

While he was on the phone, Rachel considered making a run for it, but quickly decided against that option. They were out in the middle of nowhere, she had no place to go, and Eddie would surely be able to catch her. She wasn't really listening to his cell phone conversation, but she did pick up on the words "car accident" and "pregnant girlfriend". She knew his sister could possibly be a way out, and just as she was thinking about how amazing it would be to reunited with Quinn, an intense pain ripped through her lower abdomen.

Eddie hung up the phone when he saw Rachel drop to her knees. "Rachel? Is it the baby?"

Rachel shook her head once the pain subsided. She was lying; she'd read enough pregnancy books to know that she just experienced her first contraction. The baby was coming, and she just hoped that she'd be able to get away from him before it was time for her to deliver.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. This is last chapter that will have the Quinn perspective and Rachel perspective. We find out Eddie's real name in this chapter. I was worried that may cause some slight confusion, and I hope it doesn't. I don't know if I'll be able to update any this weekend, since it's New Years and all. Anyway, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!

* * *

Santana cursed under her breath when a loud knock on Quinn's hotel room door woke her from her sleep. She glanced over and was relieved to see that the loud banging hadn't woken Quinn. Rachel had been missing for over three days, and the blonde was finally in a deep sleep.

When she got up to answer the door, she expected to see Brittany or one of the Berry men, so she was a little startled when she saw two uniformed police officers staring back at her.

"We're here to see Quinn Berry-Fabray," the one on the right said.

Santana glanced over her shoulder at Quinn; she was hesitant to wake her. "She's asleep, can I help you?"

The officer on the left let out a small sigh. "We really need to speak with her, it's important."

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Tell me what it is, and I'll decided whether or not it's important enough to wake her up for."

The officers looked hesitant, but ultimately they complied. "We believe we've found her daughter."

Santana's eyes widened. "And her wife too, right?"

"No ma'am, just the infant."

"That's impossible. Rachel is pregnant, if you found the baby, you found her." Santana noticed Quinn beginning to stir in the bed. "Q?"

"San, what's going on?" Quinn sat up in bed and blinked a few times to try and adjust to the light. When she looked up and noticed the two police officers, she jumped out of the bed and made it to the door in record time. "Did you find Rachel? Is she okay? What about the baby?"

"Not exactly," one of the officers said, he quickly continued when he saw the way Quinn's face fell. "There was a newborn baby found abandoned at a fire station about one hundred miles north from the scene of the car accident. We have reason to belief that she's your child. She's been transferred to a local hospital here in Dayton. We were told to bring you to her."

Quinn knew she should have been feeling some type of happiness or relief, but the only she was feeling was an overwhelming sense of dread. Rachel would never allow their baby to be abandoned. Something terrible must of happened. Horrible images of Eddie ripping their tiny daughter out of Rachel's arms flashed through her mind.

"Quinn?" Santana said once she noticed that Quinn had completely zoned out. "Do you want to go see the baby?"

Quinn nodded, and while they were being led to the police car, Santana called Brittany so she could wake the Berry men and let them know what was going on.

After what seemed like the longest car ride of their lives, Santana and Quinn arrived at the hospital, and were waiting in the hospital nursery for a nurse to bring them the baby.

"Here she is," an elderly nurse whispered as she wheeled the bassinet over. She reached in and picked up a tiny pink bundle. "Congratulations, she's beautiful."

After the nurse placed the baby in her arms, Quinn just stared at the sleeping child. She examined the sparse light brown hair that had been hidden beneath a knit cap. The baby squirmed in her arms as she took in her tiny nose, round cheeks, and thin lips.

"This isn't my daughter." Quinn tried to hand the baby to Santana, who took a step back.

"What? You don't know that. The police seem to think she is."

"Take her, Santana. This isn't our baby."

"Quinn I-"

"Take her! I don't want to hold her, she isn't mine."

Santana reluctantly accepted the baby, and watched as Quinn stormed out of the nursery. She wasn't sure what to do, or why Quinn was so quick to reject the baby. As she stared down at her, Santana couldn't tell if she the kid looked like Rachel or not. All babies looked the same to her, and she had a feeling Quinn's rejection had nothing to do with the baby's appearance. If Quinn accepted the fact that this baby was indeed Rachel's, she would also have to accept the fact that something terrible happened to her wife, which allowed Eddie to abandon the baby.

Quinn watched through the glass as Santana awkwardly cradled the baby. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty for leaving the infant. But she knew that wasn't her daughter, and she didn't want to waste any time that could have been spent looking for Rachel.

"Quinn!"

Quinn turned around when she heard Leroy's voice.

"Where is she? Where's our granddaughter?"

"She's not here. That's not my baby." Quinn continued to watch Santana through the glass.

The Berry's both looked concerned, and Brittany frowned. "We're going to go in, okay Q?" she said softly.

Quinn watched silently as everyone cooed over the baby. She knew she'd never forgive herself if that little girl was in fact hers, but she knew she needed to follow her gut instinct that was telling her that Rachel and their baby were still out there somewhere with a psychopath, and she wasn't going to rest until they were both found.

After Santana left the nursery to go talk to Quinn, Leroy watched the two girls with worried eyes. "Quinn's reaction to the baby shocks me."

Hiram smiled when the baby in his arms yawned. "I think it's understandable. As lovely as it is to hold our granddaughter, I can't help but wonder where Rachel is, and why she and the baby were separated."

Leroy nodded and gently rubbed the baby's cheek with his thumb. "What if she never makes it home? Quinn won't even look at the baby, how is she going to raise her?"

"Don't you dare talk like that. We raised a strong, determined daughter, and she will make it home."

Back out in the hall Quinn closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "We should get back to the station. Every second we waste is more time Rachel has to spend with Eddie."

"What about the baby?" Brittany asked. "I'm sure she'd like her Mama to spend time with her."

"That's not my daughter."

Brittany furrowed her brows. "How do you know?"

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh. "If she were mine then Rachel would be here with her. Rachel wouldn't let our baby out of her sight. I don't know whose baby that is in there, but she isn't mine."

"Let's just wait for the DNA results to come back, okay?" Santana said softly. "If you're right and she's not a match to Rachel, I'll take you to the station."

"I don't want to waste time, we-"

A serious lack of sleep and the stress of the situation finally caught up to Santana. "Damn it, Quinn. Do you think Rachel would want you to abandon your baby, the baby you both wanted so badly? You need to wake up to the possibility that Rachel may never come home, and if she doesn't you're going to be the only parent that baby has. You need to stop focusing on the case, and start focusing on that little girl in there. You can actually help her; you'll only be in the way at the police station.

Quinn's lower lip trembled and fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she slid down to the floor.

Brittany kept glancing over at Santana, silently pleading with her to rectify the situation she'd caused.

"Q, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things," Santana said as she joined her on the floor. "It's good that you're being hopeful, really good."

For the first time since Rachel went missing, Quinn started to lose hope that she'd ever see her wife alive again. "You're right though, she may never come home."

_**24 Hours Earlier **_

Rachel wasn't sure if she should be relieved or terrified when a red SUV pulled up next to where they were waiting on the side of the road.

"Remember what I said," Eddie whispered in her ear. "I don't want to hurt our baby, but I will if I have to."

Rachel nodded and wrapped a protective arm around her stomach. Twenty minutes had gone by since her last contraction, and she was hoping that it had been nothing more than a false alarm.

"Jeremy? Are you okay?" a frantic curly haired blonde woman said as she hopped out of the SUV. For a second, Rachel was confused as to why she was calling Eddie Jeremy, until she remembered that they'd never actually known his real name.

"I'm fine," he said as he pushed her hands away. "I want you to meet someone, Marissa. This is Rachel, the mother of my child, and the love of my life."

Marissa's eyes widened when she turned around and took in Rachel's appearance. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Jeremy she needs to get to a hospital."

"She's fine." Eddie bit his lip as he stared at Rachel. He knew she didn't look fine. Blood from the deep laceration on her forehead had begun to mat in her hair and was staining her skin and white shirt. Her lip was swollen, and the arm he had likely broken at the airport was hanging limp at her side.

"What about the baby? Shouldn't she have the baby checked out?"

"Rachel's terrified of hospitals," Jeremy said quickly when he saw the way Rachel's eyes lit up at the prospect. "She's fine, Danielle's fine. Can you just take us home?"

At the mention of her mother's name, Marissa looked at Rachel with tears in her eyes. "You're naming her Danielle?"

Rachel was afraid she'd slip up and say something wrong, and if that happened she knew Eddie would make her and her baby pay for it, so she just nodded.

"When are you-" Before Marissa could finish her question about Rachel's due date, Rachel doubled over in pain as she was hit with another, much stronger contraction. "Oh dear God, Jeremy. She's in labor. Get in the car; we're going to the hospital.

"No," Jeremy said firmly. "Rachel wants a homebirth. No hospitals."

Marissa wanted to protest, but she knew how terrible her brother's temper could be. "Rachel, we're going to go home now, is that okay with you?"

Rachel wanted to scream that no it wasn't okay, Marissa seemed sane after all, but she didn't want to risk the safety of her baby, so she quietly agreed.

Rachel had two contractions that were even stronger during the fifteen-minute car ride to Marissa's house. Once they arrived, Marissa ran upstairs to grab some towels and look for some other useful supplies, and Rachel thought this would be the perfect time to talk to Jeremy. "Please let me go to a hospital. What if there's something wrong? Who knows what kind of damage that accident did, the baby needs a doctor."

"We're not going to the hospital. How many times do I have to explain this to you? They will take you away from me. And as much as I want our daughter, I'm not going to risk going to jail for her. Besides, we can always have another one."

Before Rachel could work on persuading him some more, she felt a warm liquid trickle down her legs. "My water just broke."


End file.
